Media used for printing is traditionally made from the intermeshed cellulose fibers of wood pulp. This use of wood pulp consumes a sizable number of the world's trees. Global environmental pressures have forced the paper industry to use recycled fibers and non-wood pulp for its media. When used in digital printing applications, such as inkjet printing, media made from recycled fibers and synthetic fibers of non-wood pulp suffer from poor performance.